Starfleet Academy - San Francisco
thumb|306px Allgemeines Die Sternenflottenakademie ist eine militärisch aufgebaute Institution, die den Kadetten und Offiziersanwärtern aber nicht nur Drill, sondern auch eine neue Denkweise in größeren, offeneren Bahnen vermitteln, und sie somit bestmöglich auf ihren Dienst in der Sternenflotte vorbereiten will. Es gibt mehrere Hauptstudienrichtungen (Wissenschaft, Diplomatie, Technik...) mit etlichen Unterfächern, die eine Spezialisierung auf ein bestimmtes Fachgebiet ermöglichen. Die Akademie in San Francisco ist dabei nur eine von mehreren Sternenflotten-Akademien, die sich über den ganzen Föderationsraum erstrecken. Sie war die erste Sternenflotten-Akademie und ist somit die traditionsreichste – und aufgrund ihrer Nähe zum Sternenflottekommando die beliebteste, kann man hier doch hervorragend Vitamin B aufbauen, was sich positiv auf die weitere Karriere auswirken könnte. Nur die besten und einflussreichsten Akademieanwärter werden daher nach dem Bestehen eines oder mehrerer Eignungstests dorthin versetzt, wo sie in der folgenden, 4 Jahre andauernden Ausbildung, physisch und psychisch trainiert werden und diverse Tests und Prüfungen ablegen müssen. Einzig die Ausbildung der Medizinstudenten, dauert 8 Jahre Für gewöhnlich studieren im Jahr 4000 Kadetten auf der Akademie in San Francisco, wohnhaft in etwa 40 Kadettenheime mit Unterkünften für 100 Kadetten. Den größten Anteil bilden dabei natürlich die Frischlinge mit 1400 Kadetten (35 %, 14 Baracken, zwei-drei Kadetten pro Raum). Den geringsten Anteil bilden die Kadetten des vierten Jahres mit 700 Personen (17,5 Prozent) Insgesamt gibt es sechs Bataillone, unterteilt in sechs Kompanien, mit je 110-120 Kadetten. Diese Kompanien werden wiederum in kleinere Staffeln unterteilt, die mit griechischen Buchstaben bezeichnet werden (Alpha, Beta, Gamma…) und von durchschnittlich 5-10 Kadetten gebildet werden. Die Führung über die einzelnen Staffeln wird für gewöhnlich den Kadetten übergeben, die bereits von Anfang an eine Karriere in der Kommandoebene anstreben. Ein Rottationsverfahren sorgt jedoch dafür, dass sich die Kadetten alle in dieser Position auszeichnen können, um so zu gewährleisten, dass die Ausbildungsoffiziere die Kommandofähigkeit der Anwärter im Laufe der Ausbildungszeit besser bewerten können. Der Leitcodex der Akademie "Ich werde nicht lügen, betrügen, stehlen, oder jene tolerieren, die so etwas tun. Denn Ehre, Pflicht und Wahrheit - Das sind die Grundpfeiler, auf denen diese Organisation aufbaut. Ein Sternenflotten-Kadett ist eine Person von Integrität. Er steht für das ein, was richtig ist. Er sagt die Wahrheit und sorgt dafür, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wird - sei es die wissenschaftliche, geschichtliche, oder persönliche Wahrheit. Er ist Fair in all seinen Aktionen und gibt nie weniger als sein Bestes. Er respektiert die Kultur und Herkunft aller Lebensformen. Er verkörpert Exzellenz ohne Arroganz und er ehrt die Ideale der Sternenflotte und der vereinten Föderation der Planeten und vertritt sie mit all seiner Kraft." Simple und doch weitreichende Worte, die den Kadetten der Sternenflotten-Akademie ins Gedächtnis rufen sollen, zu jeder Zeit jene höchstmögliche Integrität zu verkörpern, die von einem Offizier der Flotte erwartet wird. Der Akademie ist es wichtiger, neue Offiziere heranzuziehen, die für das einstehen, was Richtig ist, anstatt einfach die Regeln blind zu befolgen. Die Frischlinge werden gleich bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Campus mit dem Leitcodex konfrontiert und müssen ihren Eid darauf noch am ersten Tag (meist nach der Führung im Hauptgebäude) ablegen. Natürlich sind sich die Dozenten darüber im Klaren, dass viele Kadetten den Eid zunächst nicht völlig verstehen oder seine tiefe Bedeutung erfassen können. Daher wird der Eid auf den Codex ein weiteres Mal nach Bestehen des ersten Jahres abgelegt. Der Codex ist zu jeder Zeit und in jeder Situation zu befolgen, und nicht nur, wenn sich der Kadett auf dem Campus und „im Dienst“ befindet. Ein Kadett kann und wird von allen Sicherheitsabteilungen und Polizeistationen in der Föderation – egal ob Teil der Sternenflotte oder nicht - für eine Verletzung des Ehrenkodex gemeldet, festgenommen, oder gar mit Absprache des entsprechenden Akademieleiters und des Sternenflottenkommandos vor Ort (und in Ausnahmefällen auch gemäß der örtlichen Rechtssprechung) bestraft werden. Aufnahmebedingungen und Eignungstests Die Tore der Sternenflotten-Akademie stehen all jenen empfindungsfähigen Wesen offen, die sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch bereit und in der Lage sind, den Regeln, Anforderungen und Idealen dieser Institution Folge zu leisten. Um herauszufinden, ob dies der Fall ist, wird der Bewerber zunächst diversen Eignungstests unterzogen, die in extra dafür gebauten Einrichtungen vorgenommen werden, und für gewöhnlich zwei Tage dauern. Diese Einrichtungen erstrecken sich über den gesamten Föderationsraum, um ein möglichst breites Bewerberspektrum zu garantieren. Achtung: Nicht-Föderationsbürger, benötigen das Empfehlungsschreiben eines Sternenflotten-Offiziers, um sich bewerben zu können. Um für die Tests zugelassen zu werden, muss der Bewerber ein bestimmtes Alter erreicht haben, was aber von Spezies zu Spezies variiert. Als Mensch muss man mindestens sechzehn Jahre alt sein. Die Tests werden alle paar Monate verändert und umfassen eine genauere Prüfung des Wissens des Bewerbers, der Intelligenz, des allgemeinen Verhaltens, der Anpassungsfähigkeit, der Auffassungsgabe, und der Stressbewältigung. Wichtiger als alles Wissen ist jedoch das Testen des Charakters eines Bewerbers, und dies geschieht oft mithilfe von versteckten Tests. So werden die Bewerber mit unerwarteten Situationen konfrontiert, die mit den Idealen der Sternenflotte zu tun haben, beispielsweise mit einem Test der Ehrlichkeit oder der Toleranz. Anschließend muss sowohl ein schriftliches, als auch ein mündliches Examen bestanden werden, das vor allem wissenschaftliches, technisches, philosophisches und historisches Wissen abfragt. Wie die Antwort des Bewerbers verfasst wird, ist hierbei oftmals wichtiger, als die Informationen, die die Antwort enthält. Sollte man die Tests beim ersten Anlauf nicht bestehen, kann man es ein Jahr später erneut versuchen. Es sollte beachtet werden, dass die Aufnahmebedingungen und vor allem die Eignungstests vor der Schlacht von Wolf359 annähernd unschaffbar hart waren und tatsächlich nur von den allerwenigsten bestanden wurden. Nach jener Schlacht erkannte man jedoch, dass diese, im Laufe der letzten Jahre, enorm hochgelegte Latte zu einer bedenklichen Schwachstelle führte, herrschte nach größeren Konflikten und dem Verlust von Schiffen oder Raumbasen und Personal doch oft über einen beängstigend langen Zeitraum hinweg ein erheblicher Mangel an erfahrenem Personal. Die Flotte brauchte nach einer Niederlage viel zu lange, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen - zwei Niederlagen in kurzer Folge wären verheerend gewesen. Daher senkte man die Anforderungen wieder etwas herab, verwob viele der nun gruppendynamischen Tests und Prüfungen mit dem Unterricht des Frischlingsommer, und stellte die Ausbildung in den ersten Wochen so um, dass die Kadetten auch in der Lage waren, eben jene Tests zu bestehen, ohne, dass das Niveau nennenswert sank. Anstatt an kaum schaffbaren Bedingungen festzuhalten, sah man es als Herausforderung, das Studium so umzustellen, dass bei gleichbleibender Zeit mehr Wissen an eine deutlich höhere Zahl an Studenten vermittelt werden konnte. Diese Herangehensweise hat sich als deutlich effektiver herausgestellt und ermöglicht einem breiterem Bewerberfeld das Studium auf den Akademien – wovon letztendlich auch die Sternenflotte profitiert. Es kann sein, dass ein Bewerber am Ende des Frischlingsommers von einem Auswahlkomitee bewertet wird, das entscheidet, ob der Bewerber die komplette Ausbildung von vier Jahren durchführen kann und will, oder nicht. Das ist vor allem bei Wackelkandidaten der Fall, die in der Ausbildung keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse brachten, oder eben wenn es nicht genügend Ausbildungsplätze gibt, und sich die Akademie zwischen zwei gleichstarken Bewerbern entscheiden muss. Ebenfalls zu bemerken ist, dass die versteckten Tests nicht auf den Frischlingsommer beschränkt sind, sondern in großer Zahl während der gesamten Ausbildung stattfinden können, haben sie sich bei den Dozenten doch als beliebte und effektive Prüfungsmethode herausgestellt. Laut Faustregel könnte also zu jeder Zeit alles ein Test sein – eine etwas beängstigende, aber durchaus fruchtende Methode, um die Ideale der Sternenflotte zu indoktriniere, und ein kleiner Preis für die leichteren Aufnahmebedingungen. Die Entscheidung, auf welchen Campus die Kadettenanwärter nach den Eignungstests versetzt werden hängt von einer Reihe von Faktoren ab – und der größte ist der astrographische. Aus verschiedenen Gründen versucht die Akademie den Bewerber auf einem möglichst heimatnahen Campus zu platzieren, während man immer noch auf einen Reichtum an Variation achtet. Ein weiterer Einflussfaktor sind die einzigartigen Besonderheiten, die einen Campus auszeichnen. So liegt der San Francisco Campus in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Föderationsrat und dem Sternenflottenkommando, was vor allem für angehende Diplomaten und Kommandooffiziere vorteile bringt. Der Campus in Hamburg befindet sich nahe des Wirtschaftszentrums und der Campus auf Vulkan direkt gegenüber dem Wissenschaftsrat. Auf all dies wird geachtet. Da die Akademie – wie bereits erwähnt – schon weiß, was in einem Kadetten vorgeht, noch bevor er es selbst weiß -, und man oft schon ahnt, in welche Richtung ein Kadett in seiner Karriere gehen will, kann man auf diese Faktoren entsprechend eingehen. Frischlingsommer Der Frischling-Sommer, der sechs Wochen andauert und das erste Jahr für neue Kadetten einleitet, wird allgemein als die Aufwärmphase betrachtet. Der Eid auf den Ehrencodex wird bereits am ersten Tag auf dem Campus abgelegt, und den Kadetten werden in den Barracken eigene Zimmer zugeteilt, die sie mit einem oder in Ausnahmefällen auch mit zwei anderen Kadetten bewohnen. Dabei wird darauf geachtet, dass die entsprechenden Zimmergenossen in irgendeiner Form voneinander lernen oder profitieren können - Verschiedenheit wird begrüßt. Das Protokoll ist im Frischlingsommer noch einigermaßen freundlich und den Kadetten wird genügend Zeit eingeräumt, um sich mit dem Campus, den Fächern, den Lehrern und den übrigen Kadetten vertraut zu machen. Ihnen werden militärische Protokolle, Prozeduren und diverses Grundwissen vermittelt. Dabei wird versucht auf jeden einzelnen Kadetten einzugehen, und dem Studenten dank geschickter Simulationen und Tests klar zu machen, welches Potential in ihm steckt, und für welche Fachrichtung er sich begeistern könnte. Die Akademieleitung ist dafür bekannt, genau zu wissen, was ein Kadett kann, bevor er es selbst weiß. Sobald die Denkweise der Sternenflotte erfolgreich indoktriniert, und der Kadett für würdig befunden wurde, beginnt der eigentliche Unterricht. Staffelbildung Sobald die Eingewöhnungszeit vorüber ist, und bevor der Unterricht so richtig losgeht, werden mit Ende des Frischlingsommers die Staffeln gebildet, die sich für gewöhnlich aus fünf bis zehn möglichst unterschiedlichen Kadetten zusammensetzen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten sich bereits Freund- und Feindschaften und sogar Lerngruppen herausgebildet haben, und darüber weiß die Akademieleitung im allgemeinen genauesten bescheid, weiß man doch stets, was auf dem Campus vor sich geht. Die Personaloffiziere schauen sich während des gesamten Frischlingsommers in enger Zusammenarbeit mit den Dozenten und Psyschologen genau an, welche Leute zusammenpassen und voneinander profitieren würden - charakterlich, schulisch und persönlich - und die werden dann zu einem Team gebildet - egal, wie die aufeinander zu sprechen sind. Idealerweise werden diese Teams bereits in den heimlichen Tests und Prüfungen zusammengeschweißt, ohne, dass die Kadetten davon etwas merken. Der Hauptgedanke hinter den Staffel lautet, dass die Kadetten auf diese Weise am allerbesten gegenseitigen Respekt und Teamwork erlernen – und sich nebenbei noch gleich mit der Kommandokette vertraut machen, in dem man einen von ihnen zum Staffelführer erklärt. Meist handelt es sich dabei um jemanden, der bereits eine Laufbahn in der Kommandoebene anstrebt, in die Rolle des Anführers aber selbstverständlich erst hereinwachsen muss. Während dieser Kadett in den entsprechenden Kursen die Theorie vermittelt bekommt, kann er bei der Führung der eigenen Staffel direkt praktische Erfahrungen sammeln – was natürlich nicht leicht ist, das ist der Spagat zwischen Freundschaft und Führung nie. Der Staffelführer steht unter enormen Druck, ist er doch hauptverantwortlich dafür, dass es jeder seiner Staffelmitglieder ins nächste Jahr schafft. Sollte einer durchfallen, so fließt das in die Abschlussbewertung des Staffelführers mit ein. Hilfestellung bietet dabei der Austausch mit anderen Staffelführern. Daher ist allen Mitgliedern einer Staffel angeraten, sich gegenseitig und auch den Anführer zu unterstützen. Die Staffeln bilden somit den ersten großen Schritt in Richtung Teamfähigkeit. Soziale Fähigkeiten sind der Akademie ungeheuer wichtig, aber man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie auf jeder Mitgliedswelt gleich ausgeprägt sind. In der Gruppendynamik der eigenen Staffel werden es die Kadetten lernen – weshalb man auch nicht unbedingt die Leute zusammenstellt, die sich bestens verstehen, sondern diejenigen, die sich laut der psychologischen Profile höchstwahrscheinlich trotz aller Unterschiede früher oder später zusammenraufen werden. Wer dazu nicht in der Lage ist, ist auf der Akademie ohnehin falsch. Darüber hinaus sind die Staffeln wichtig für Spezialprogramme, wie das Flugtraining, das Überlebenstraining, Sportaktionen usw. Elitestaffeln, wie die „Red Squad“ werden seit 2375 nicht mehr gebildet, das sie mehr Probleme verursachten, als positives zu bewirken. Kadetten und Staffeln die besondere Leistungen erbringen, werden lieber durch andere Dinge geehrt, zum Beispiel mit Belobigungen oder Credits. Erstes Jahr Der Drill beginnt. Nachdem die Kadetten im Frischlingsommer an die Umgebung und körperlichen Belastungen gewöhnt wurden, zieht der Lehrplan stark an. Ihr Tag beginnt um 0500 Morgens mit Namensaufruf und Zimmerinspektion. Anschließend geht es zum physischen Training inklusive Dauerlauf. Frühstück in der Mensa ist um 0700. Allgemeiner Unterricht ist von 0800 bis 1200, inklusive einer Stunde Flugtraining im Simulator. Anschließend folgt das Mittagessen mit Meditationsphase. Von 1300 bis 1700 gehen die Kadetten fachspezifischem Unterricht nach, sofern entsprechende Kurse stattfinden. Um 1700 findet erneutes, härteres physisches Training auf dem Paradeplatz statt. Um 1800 wird das Abendessen serviert. Von 1900 bis 2100 steht es den Kadetten frei in Lerngruppen zu studieren und Aufgaben zu erledigen. Um Punkt 2100 ist Zapfenstreich. Samstags und Sonntags dürfen Kadetten zwar den Campus, nicht jedoch San Francisco verlassen. Punkt 2000 Abends müssen sie sich auf dem Akademiegelände zurückmelden. Den einzigen Urlaub bilden die Sommerferien in denen es den Kadetten aber auch freisteht auf dem Campus zu verweilen und Extra-Kurse zu belegen, oder sich freiwillig zu melden, um den Frischling-Sommer vorzubereiten. Das Ende des ersten Jahres weiß mit allerlei Traditionen zu gefallen - so müssen die unterschiedlichen Staffeln beispielweise einen Weg finden, die vom Dekan zu dieser Zeit an einem geheimen Ort versteckten Rangpins des Akademieleiters zu erobern. Man sagt, diejenigen, die es schaffen, sind dazu "verdammt" selber Flaggoffiziere zu werden. Allerdings wird im ersten Jahr auch zum ersten Mal hart ausgesiebt; wer es nicht geschafft hat, die an die Kadetten im letzten Jahr gestellten Anforderungen zu erfüllen, werden zum zweiten Jahr nicht zugelassen. Zweites Jahr Die allgemeinen Bedingungen sind dieselben. Kadetten dürfen nun auch Freitag Abends das Akademiegelände verlassen, sind aber nur noch auf den nordamerikanischen Kontinent beschränkt und müssen sich erst um 2100 Abends zurückmelden. Zapfenstreich ist unter der Woche erst um 2200. Dennoch wird das zweite Jahr von vielen als das hinterhältigste bezeichnet. Es beginnt scheinbar leichter als das erste Jahr, mit mehr Privilegien, zieht dann an Komplexität und Anspruch aber stark an. Die Fächer werden schwerer, die Vorlesungen länger. Die Kadetten werden in den höheren Prinzipien des Kommandos trainiert - dafür wird ihnen oft ein Frischling zur Seite gestellt, auf den sie zusätzlich zu ihren eigenenen Aufgaben aufpassen sollen. Der (ständig anders aussehende) Kobayashi-Maru-Test wird eingeführt und bestimmt den weiteren Verlauf der Spezialisierung. Kadetten werden erstmals über mehrere Tage hinweg auf Frachtern oder Raumbasen gesetzt, um sich näher mit dem Dienst vertraut zu machen. Drittes Jahr Kadetten dürfen nun das komplette Wochenende ausgehen, sind aber auf die Erde beschränkt und müssen sich um 2200 auf dem Campus zurückmelden. Zapfenstreich ist erst gegen 2300. Die Kadetten werden nun auf eine bestimmte Fachrichtung beschränkt und spezialisieren sich, wodurch sich die Atmosphäre stark ändert. Die Hälfte des Weges ist geschafft, der Ernst des Lebens steht unmittelbar bevor. Jeder Kadett übernimmt Verantwortung - nicht nur für andere, sondern vor allem für seine eigene Zukunft. Vielen wird das erst jetzt bewusst. Dies ist auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem jeder mindestens eine Fremdsprache beherrschen muss - die beliebteste ist vulkanisch, dicht gefolgt von klingonisch. Viertes Jahr Die Kadetten dürfen weiterhin das Wochenende über ausgehen, sind aber auf das Sol-System beschränkt – es sei denn, sie befinden sich im Einsatz. Rückkehr am Sonntag Abend findet spätestens um 2300 statt. Zapfenstreich ist um 0000. Jeder Kadett wird für mindestens ein halbes Jahr auf einem Schiff, einer Raumbasis, oder einen Außenposten versetzt, um sich mit dem zukünftigen Arbeitsbereich näher Vertraut zu machen und richtige Sternenflotten-Arbeit zu leisten. Die Bewertung des zuständigen Offiziers bestimmt zum Großteil die spätere Postenzuteilung. Anschließend beginnt die Bewerbungszeit, in der die Kadetten Kontakt zu Personaloffizieren aufnehmen und sich um einen Wunschposten bewerben können - ob sie den bekommen, ist eine andere Frage. Weiterführendes Studium an der Akademie ist ebenfalls möglich und sogar gerne gesehen. Nach Bestehen der finalen Examen, folgt die Zuteilungs-Nacht, in der sich die Kadetten des vierten Jahres auf dem Paradeplatz versammeln, um dort ihre Postenzuteilung von den entsprechenden Kompanie-Offizieren zu erhalten. Anschließend werden sie einzeln in das Büro des Akademieleiters gerufen, um dort ihre schriftliche Versetzungsbestätigung zu erhalten, und die Details auszuarbeiten. Dies alles führt zur Abschlussfeier - dem Traum eines jeden Studenten. Und die findet nicht nur an einem Tag statt, nein, es ist mehr so, dass sich eine ganze Woche, um den Abschluss dreht, und üblicherweise steht die Akademie in diesen Tagen Kopf, werden doch selbst die Familien der Absolventen vom Sternenflotten-Transportdienst hergebracht, um dem Ereignis beizuwohnen. Der Abschlussball, Flugshows und Paraden sind nur einige der Highlights, die auf dem Programm stehen. Die Abschlussfeier findet dann an einem Freitag auf dem Paradeplatz statt - typischerweise dem letzten Freitag des Juni-Monats. Akademieleiter und Dekan rufen jeden Kadetten einzeln zu sich auf die Bühne, um persönlich das Offizierspatent und den ersten Rangpin zu übergeben. Der frischgebackene Ensign genießt anschließend 30 Tage Urlaub - zum Teil, um den Mangal an Freizeit während des Studiums zu kompensieren, und natürlich, um mit geliebten Freunden ein letztes Mal Zeit zu verbringen, ehe man sich auf den Weg zum ersten Einsatz macht. Nach dem Abschluss Der Abschluss an der Akademie, inklusive Erhalt des Offizierspatents, ist erst der Beginn einer langen Karriere im Dienste der Sternenflotte, und absolut nicht das Ende der Ausbildung. Niemand hat je ausgelernt. Erst recht nicht in einer Zeit, in der ständig neue bahnbrechende Entdeckungen auf den Gebieten der Wissenschaft oder Technik gemacht werden. Um einem Offizier bei seinem Wunsch nach steter Selbstverbesserung und der Erweiterung des eigenen Horizonts zu Helfen, werden auf allen Akademie-Einrichtungen im Föderationsraum beständig höhere Nah- und auch Fernkurse für Offiziere angeboten, damit sich das Personal der gesamte Flotte auf dem gleichen, höchstmöglichen Wissensstand befindet. Es ist kein Problem, auf die Akademie zurückzukehren, und sich in Bereiche einzulernen, für die in den vier Jahren entweder nicht genügend Zeit, oder nicht genügend Interesse zur Verfügung stand. Tatsächlich ist es sogar Vorschrift, dass ein Sternenflotten-Offizier mindestens zehn höhere Klassen pro Jahr belegt – entweder auf einem Campus, einer Raumbasis, einem Raumschiff, oder einer Kolonie mit entsprechender Möglichkeit zur Durchführung des Kurses. Obwohl es sich hierbei nicht um eine Vorschrift handelt, wird erwartet, dass ein spezialisierter Offizier alle zwei Jahre wenigstens einen Kurs (wieder entweder auf einem Campus, einer Raumbasis, etc) als Gastdozent leitet, und die nächste Generation an seinem Erfahrungsschatz teilhaben lässt. Weiterführende Programme Sternenflotten-Offiziere streben beständig nach Wissen und steter Selbstverbesserung. Weil es oft nicht nur ratsam, sondern auch erforderlich und vorgeschrieben ist, nach der vierjährigen Grundausbildung weiterzustudieren, bietet die Akademie, eine große Anzahl an Postgraduierungsprogrammen an – teilweise auch in Form eines Fernstudiums. Ausnahmen bilden die studienintensiven Bereiche des taktischen Trainings und der Medizin, die aufgrund ihrer zeitverschlingenden Natur vor Ort besucht werden müssen. In all diesen weiterführenden Programmen ist die Weiterspezialisierung bis hin zum Erhalt von Doktortiteln möglich. Fortgeschrittene Programme im Überblick Lehrplan - Pflicht- und weiterführende Fächer Die Hauptaufgabe der Akademie ist es, die Kadetten bestmöglich auf das Unbekannte allgemein und ihren Dienst in der Flotte speziell vorzubereiten und sie diesbezüglich auszubilden. Der Lehrplan ist daher einer der umfangreichsten und rigorosesten in der bekannten Galaxie. Es gibt neun Hauptausbildungsbereiche: Kommando, Wissenschaft, Technik, Medizin, Taktik, Rechtswesen, Diplomatie, Navigation und Sicherheit. Innerhalb dieser Fächer gibt es noch hunderte von Unterfächern. So enthält die Wissenschaft beispielsweise noch die Bereiche Archäologie, Botanik, Geologie, Biologie, und so weiter. Weil eine Aufzählung hier den Rahmen sprengen würde, wird sie an anderer Stelle durchgeführt. Es gibt zwanzig Grundfächer, die'' jeder'' Kadett pro Semester belegen muss, um über die Grundfähigkeiten eines Sternenflotten-Offiziers zu verfügen. Neben diesen zwanzig Fächern stehen den Kadetten pro Semester mindestens weitere fünfzehn "Slots" für Fächer zur Verfügung, die sie entsprechend ihrer angestrebten Spezialisierung belegen können. Zu den Abschluss-Examen wird nur zugelassen, wer insgesamt 120 Klassen besucht hat. Eine Aufzählung der Kurse: Starfleet Academy - Lehrplan Bewertung, Credits, Strafpunkte und Disziplinarmaßnahmen Die Akademie prüft und bewertet die Kadetten auf verschiedene Arten, die sich zudem ständig ändern. Nur manche dieser Tests sind dabei akademischer Natur und laufen auf klassische „Bestanden/Durchgefallen“-Muster hinaus. Es gehört mehr dazu, ein Sternenflotten-Offizier zu sein, als simples Faktenverständnis, und es ist wichtig, den Kadetten zu vermitteln, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Der Kobayashi Maru-Test ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Die Akademie ermutigt die Kadetten, solche Probleme kreativ anzugehen. Originelles Denken und das Zeigen von Initiative werden belohnt. Denn analytisches Denken, das schnelle und sichere treffen kritischer Entscheidungen, sowie ein starker Charakter sind mindestens genauso erforderlich, wie reines Wissen. Daher werden Kadetten auch nach ihren individuellen Erfolgen und Fähigkeiten bewertet – die Akademie geht auf jeden einzelnen Studenten sehr genau ein, beobachtet und testet präzise und bewertet entsprechend. Jeder Kurs bietet ein finales Examen zum Semesterende, das die Summe des angelernten Wissen und die Entwicklung eines Kadetten herausfinden, oder bestätigen soll. Dabei bildet das Ergebnis nur einen Teil der Bewertung, für die sich auch praktische Tests und Projekte zuständig sehen. Kadetten und Staffeln, die herausragende Leistungen erbringen, werden mit Belobigungen und Credits belohnt. Belobigungen können dabei in die Akte einfließen und sich positiv auf spätere Beförderungen und Versetzungen auswirken. Die Credits wurden eingeführt, um den Kadetten den Umgang mit einer beschränkten Ressource beizubringen. Für das Absolvieren von Kursen und Prüfungen beispielsweise (oder eben für das erbringen herausragender Leistungen), erhalten die Kadetten Credits, die sie in die Nutzung von Freizeiteinrichtungen, besonderen Replikatornahrungen, oder Transporterdiensten investieren können. Die Credits können aber – genau wie das Strafpunktesystem – genauso gut zur Disziplinierung der Kadetten genutzt werden, indem man sie den Kadetten wieder wegnimmt. Strafpunkte (etwa bei kleineren oder größeren Verstößen gegen den Ehrenkodex) werden in die Akte des entsprechenden Kadetten eingetragen und führen zur zeitlich begrenzten Streichung von Credits und Privilegien. Das schließt Transporternutzung oder die Chance auf eine Teilnahme an Feldstudien mit ein. Mit tadellosem Verhalten und keinem weiteren Regelverstoß, kann man sich die Privilegien zurückverdienen. Ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit beschleunigt den Prozess. Fünf Strafpunkte schränken die Privilegien und Credits für einen Monat ein. Dreißig für ein ganzes Semester. Um Graduieren zu können, darf man höchstens fünf Strafpunkte haben. Sowohl vom Akademieleiter, als auch vom Dekan, kann ein offizieller Tadel in die Akte eines Kadetten eingetragen werden. Dies beeinflusst möglicherweise zukünftige Beförderungen und Versetzungen. Da am Ende eines jeden Semester eine bestimmte Anzahl an Credits erreicht werden muss (ob man sie in der Zwischenzeit für etwas eingelöst hat, spielt keine Rolle), ist es eine besonders harte Strafe, wenn sich der Akademieleiter, oder der Dekan dazu entschließt, die Credits eines Kadetten (oder Teile davon) für Null und Nichtig zu erklären, was zur Folge hat, das bestimmte Kurse, ein Semester, oder gar ein ganzes Jahr wiederholt werden muss. Eine weitere mögliche Bestrafung besteht in der Suspendierung, die im Höchstfall ein ganzes Semester andauern kann, und den entsprechenden Kadetten für eine Zeitspanne vom Campus verbannt. Nach der Suspendierung gilt es die verpassten Klassen und Arbeiten nachzuholen. Bei extremen Verstößen gegen die Regeln kann der Akademieleiter – aber auch nur der – einen Kadetten von der Akademie schmeißen. Eine Neubewerbung im nächsten Jahr ist möglich, wenn auch selten erfolgreich. Ausfallquote Besonders die ersten beiden Jahre auf der Akademie sind schwer! Das trifft auf alle Campusse zu, doch der San Francisco-Campus erweist sich als besonders hart, nicht zuletzt, weil er aufgrund seiner Nähe zum Flottenkommando so ungeheuer gefragt ist. In San Francisco gibt es bereits während des Frischling-Sommers eine Ausfallquote von 10-15%. Das ist erwartet, und – schon aus Platzgründen – auch notwendig. Die Zahl erhöht sich sogar auf der nächsten Stufe: 15-20% der Kadetten erreichen nicht das zweite Jahr. Das kann viele Gründe haben – Lernprobleme, mangelnde Disziplin, mentale Probleme, physische Disqualifikationen. Die Kadetten, die es in das zweite Jahr schaffen, stehen die Akademie meist bis zum Ende durch. Ab dem zweiten Jahr ist es jedenfalls selten, dass ein Kadett die Akademie von sich aus verlässt. Das schwerste - nämlich die um- und Eingewöhnungsphase - liegt hinter einem, und obwohl der Unterricht nicht weniger fordernd wird, sollten sich die Studenten an diesem Punkt an den Drill gewöhnt haben. Natürlich ist es immer noch möglich, wenn auch höchst selten, aufgrund von disziplinarischen Maßnahmen, physichen Einschränkungen, oder mangelnder schulischer Leistungen entlassen zu werden. Stabsorganisation An der Spitze der Kommandokette der Akademie, steht das Sternenflottenkommando, das vom Commander of Starfleet Trainings Command vertreten wird. Für gewöhnlich ist das ein Vier Sterne-Admiral, der die alltäglichen organisatorischen Dinge regelt, die alle Campusse angeht. Ihm zur Seite stehen auf jedem Campus je ein Akademieleiter – für gewöhnlich ist das ein Drei Sterne-Admiral, der in vielerlei Hinsicht wie der Präsident einer zivilen Schule agiert, nur eben mit größeren Befugnissen und Verantwortungen. Die Sternenflotte folgt nicht dem alten US-Militärbrauch, wo sich der Akademieleiter stets in seinen letzten Dienstjahren befand – auch wenn das möglich ist. Einige der Akademieleiter des Erdcampus kamen aus dem Ruhestand zurück, andere wurden von Fronteinsätzen abbeordert, wieder andere dienten einige Jahre als Akademieleiter und stiegen dann in höhere Positionen innerhalb der Sternenflotten-Strukturen auf. Während der Commander of Starfleet Trainings Command im Flottenkommando arbeitet, befindet sich der Akademieleiter auf dem jeweiligen Campus direkt vor Ort. Der Akademieleiter wird in seinen Führungsaufgaben meist von einem Vorstand externer Berater und Mitarbeiter unterstützt, einer gesetzlich vorgeschriebenen Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Mitgliedern des Föderationsrates oder des zivilen Sektors besteht, und die Durchführung folgender Statuten gewährleisten soll: „Der Vorstand soll den Zustand der Moral und Disziplin prüfen, den Zustand des Lehrplans, der Einführung, der physischen Ausrüstung, der akademischen Methoden und andere Angelegenheiten, die der Vorstand für angebracht hält.“ Jeder Kadettenbrigade steht ein Brigadekommandant vor. Dieser Brigadekommandant – ein Sternenflotten-Offizier im Rang eines Captains -, beaufsichtigt alle Aktivitäten seiner jeweiligen Brigade. Ihm unterstehen erfahrene Offiziere, die als Kompanie und Battalionsoffiziere eingeteilt sind und den Kadetten innerhalb ihrer zugeteilten Kompanie helfen, einige administrative Aufgaben erfüllen, Disziplinarmaßnahmen durchführen, sollte es nötig werden, und allgemein als Rollenmodell eines Sternenflotten-Offiziers fungieren. Über die akademische Seite wacht ein Dekan, dem ein Stab von Beratern zur Verfügung steht. Jeder Campus bietet zwar dasselbe akademische Programm an, das vom Commander of Starfleet Trainings Command in Rücksprache mit dem Flottenkommando getroffen wurde, aber der Dekan kümmert sich um Routineangelegenheiten auf seinem jeweiligen Campus. Somit wird er praktisch zur rechten Hand des Akademieleiters. Das Lehrpersonal besteht sowohl aus Sternenflotten-Offizieren, als auch aus Zivilen Gast- und Stammdozenten, wobei das Sternenflotten-Offizierspersonal etwa 40-60% ausmacht. Die Zahl variiert, aber normalerweise liegt sie über 50%. Die Stammdozenten haben meist einen Masterabschluss, oder sogar einen Doktortitel und werden für wenigstens vier Jahre beschäftigt, damit sie die Studenten durch die gesamte akademische Laufbahn hinweg begleiten können. Die Abteilungen des physischen Trainings, Militärtrainings und Offiziersausbildung müssen laut Vorschrift von Offizieren geleitet werden, die im aktiven Dienst sind. Zivilisten füllen meist administrative Plätze aus. Aufbau des Campus - Gebäude und Zweck thumb|left|San Francisco Campus - AusschnittDer San Francisco-Campus der Sternenflotten-Akademie wurde auf einer ehemals militärischen Installation, die als Presidio bekannt war, in der Nähe des Golden Gate Erholungsarreals, direkt an der Bucht errichet. Der Föderationsrat und das Sternenflottenkommando befinden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Die Konstruktion des Campus begann im 22 Jahrhundert und der Bau beanschlagte nur sechs Monate. Mit zunehmender Wichtigkeit und Ausbreitung der Sternenflotte, erfuhr auch der Campus in San Francisco über die Jahre hinweg ein enormes Wachstum und unzählige Umbauarbeiten, die garantieren, dass der Akademie die fortschrittlichsten Einrichtungen des Quadranten zur Verfügung stehen, um die neuen Generationen an Sternenflottenoffizieren, bestmöglich auszubilden. Heute enthält der Campus viele Klassenräume, Laboratorien und Flugsimulatoren, die durch weitläufige Gärten und wunderschöne Parkanlagen unterbrochen werden. Ein Überblick der wichtigsten Einrichtungen: Landeplätze und Transporterstation Landeplätze, sowie die Koordinations- und Wartungsanlagen für einreisende und abfliegende Shuttles und Schiffe, befinden sich sowohl Ober- als auch Unterirdisch und werden nicht nur von der Akademie, sondern auch vom Sternenflottenkommando genutzt. Die Sternenflotten-Akademie selbst beherbergt zahlreiche eigene Shuttles, vom kleinen Typ sechs – bis hin zum Runabout -, um die Kadetten mithilfe erfahrenster Piloten möglichst sicher zu den Einrichtungen der Akademie zu befördern, die außerhalb der Transporterreichweite (und teilweise sogar außerhalb des Sol-Systems) liegen. Die Kadetten verdienen sich Transporter-Credits während ihrer Studienzeit, die sie einlösen können, um während der Wochenenden oder Ferien mit den Transportern zu populären Plätzen wie Paris, Rom, Tokio, Hamburg oder Rio de Janeiro zu gelangen, oder eben um Familien zuhause zu besuchen, sollten sie sich auf der Erde befinden. Sowohl die Flug- als auch die Transporteranlagen werden auch zu Studien- und Trainingszwecken genutzt, etwa um Technik-Studenten anschaulich an die Transportertechnologie heranzuführen. Hauptgebäude Das Hauptgebäude ist das vermutlich am häufigsten fotorgrafierte und somit berühmteste Bauwerk des gesamten San Fransisco-Campus. Hier befindet sich nicht nur der Empfangsbereich für Kadetten und Besucher, sondern auch der gesamte Verwaltungsapparat der Einrichtung - inklusive der Büros des Dekans, des Akademieleiters und der meisten Dozenten. Außerdem befindet sich hier die Kommunikationszentrale, in der man Nachrichten versenden, oder annehmen kann, die privater Natur sind. Die wichtigsten Einrichtungen im Überblick: - Berufsberatung In diesen Büros können die Kadetten sich nicht nur allgemeinen Rat zu Fragen über die Akademie abholen, sondern auch Hilfe bei der Wahl eines Fachgebietes, oder gar eines späteren Postens finden. - Allgemeine Beratungsstelle Nicht nur auf großen Schiffen, sondern auch auf Einrichtungen wie der Akademie werden zahlreiche Psychologen eingesetzt, durch die den Kadetten ein ständiger Ansprechpartner rund um die Uhr und in sämtlichen Lebenslagen zur Verfügung steht. Diese Psychologen und Berater sind Hauptverantwortlich für das geistige Wohlergehen der Kadetten und arbeiten eng mit der Administration zusammen. Informationen über Besuche und Therapiestunden unterliegen dennoch der Schweigepflicht und werden ohne die Erlaubnis des Patienten an niemanden außerhalb der Beratungsstelle herausgegeben. -Sicherheitszentrale Die Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitszentrale sorgen in den seltenen Fällen von Aufruhr für Recht und Ordnung auf dem Campus. Kadetten, die eine Gefahr für ihre Sicherheit, oder die Sicherheit anderer sehen, können sich an die entsprechenden Mitarbeiter wenden. Hier werden auch Praktika für Kadetten angeboten, die eine Laufbahn in der Sicherheitszentrale anstreben. -Krankenstation Die Sternenflottenakademie überlässt es hauptsächlich den naheliegenden Einrichtungen der Medizinschule, sich um medizinische Angelegenheiten zu kümmern, inklusive nötigen Operationen, oder routinemäßigen physischen Chek-Ups. Obwohl Unfälle selten sind, gibt es dennoch eine kleine Krankenstation im Hauptgebäude, das sofortige Behandlung kleinerer Verletzungen gewährleistet. Klassenräume Auf der Akademie gibt es eine enorme Bandbreite an Kursen, die üblicherweise in Gebäuden abgehalten werden, die man allgemein als „Hallen“ bezeichnet. Darunter fällt die Sudak-Halle, die Christopher Pike- und auch die Drovan Kol-Halle (inklusive des Matthes Bartez-Flügels). In diesen Gebäuden befinden sich etliche Klassenräume, oder Auditorien, die mit Holo-Emittern und InMo-Stühlen ausgestattet sind. Das sind Stühle, die aus instabilen Molekülen bestehen, die mit Eingabe eines Codes an die vorgespeicherte Physiologie eines jeden Kadetten angepasst werden können. Diese Stühle befinden sich überigens überall auf dem Campus. Laboratorien Neben den Haupt-Klassenräumen gibt es auf dem Campus auch eine ganze Reihe an hochkomplexen Einrichtungen, die einzig und allein dem wissenschaftlichen- oder technischem Unterricht angehören und den Kadetten nicht nur Theorie, sondern auch Praxis näher bringen. Dazu gehört das Zefram Cochrane-Gebäude für Antriebswissenschaften, das Richard Daystrom Computerwissenschafts-Gebäude, das Surak Astrophysik-Gebäude und das Neal Tanner-Wissenschaftszentrum, in dem sich auch die Archäologischen Einrichtungen befinden Simulatoren Für die Ausbildung der Kadetten greift die Akademie auf hochmoderne Simulatoren zurück, in denen nicht nur allgemeines Flug-, sondern auch ganz spezielles Training für die verschiedenen Fachbereiche stattfinden. Unter anderem findet hier der Kobayashi Maru-Test in seinen vielen Inkarnationen statt. Die Simulatoren sind so zahlreich und komplex, dass die Aufbauten zu gewaltig für ein einzelnes Gebäude wären, weshalb sie sich auch in einer großen unterirdischen Anlage befinden, die sich unterhalb des Campus erstreckt und ein Viertel des des Arreals einnimmt. Lediglich ein einzelnes Simulatorgebäude befindet sich als Lagerhalle getarnt oberirdisch. Diese Einrichtung wird genutzt, um die Kadetten ohne deren Wissen in Simulationen zu testen. Bibliothek Die Bibliothek gewährt den Kadetten nicht nur einen umfassenden Zugriff auf den Hauptcomputer mit direktlink nach Memory Alpha, sondern auch über unzähligen handschriftliche Werke quer aus dem gesamten Föderationsraum. Darüber hinaus bietet die Bibliothek einen ruhigen Platz zum entspannten Studium, mit etlichen kleinen Räumen, in denen sich die Kadetten alleine, oder als Teil einer Lerngruppe zurückziehen und gemeinsam den Stoff des Tages durchgehen können. Museum Neben der Bibliothek, und somit am Rande des Campus, befindet sich das Museum für Sternenflotten-Geschichte, das Informationen und Anschauungsmaterial aus fast 300 Jahren Raumfahrt-Geschichte enthält, inklusive der Widmungsplakette der Enterprise NX-01 und einem 1:1 Nachbau des ersten Warpschiffes, der Pheonix. Das Museum steht nicht nur den Kadetten, sondern auch Besuchern zur Verfügung. Für gewöhnlich werden hier auch Praktikas für Geschichts-Studenten angeboten. Sport-Einrichtungen Die Akademie ermutigt die Kadetten auch zu sportlichen Aktivitäten außerhalb des fordernden Sportunterrichts, weshalb ihnen eine große Zahl weiterer Einrichtungen zur Verfügung steht. Darunter befinden sich nicht nur Sport- und Schwimmhallen mit Holo-Kammern, die Rund um die Uhr geöffnet sind und über zehntausend sportliche Simulationen wie Boxen, Klettern, oder Reiten verfügen, sondern auch einige leicht und schnell konfigurierbare Stadien, in denen regelmäßig Parrises Squares-Spiele, der Akademie-Marathon, oder andere beliebte Sportarten mit und gegen Teams aus der gesamten Föderation ausgetragen werden können. Paradeplatz Der Paradeplatz ist ein großes Arreal direkt an der Bucht mit atemberaubendem Ausblick auf das Meer und San Francisco. Hier wird unter freiem Himmel nicht nur das tägliche physische Training abgehalten, sondern auch diverse Feierlichkeiten, wie die Abschlusszeremonie. Zentrum für Kunst und Erholung Dieser Bereich bietet den Kadetten eine Möglichkeit, sich alleine, oder in Gruppen künstlerisch zu entfalten und Freizeitaktivitäten nachzugehen, oder von Dozenten oder Gastkünstlern zu lernen. Tanz, Bildhauerei, Musik und Malen sind nur einige der Dinge, denen Kadetten hier nachgehen können. Außerdem werden hier die meisten Festivitäten abgehalten, beispielsweise der jährliche Lairis Ilana-Tanz. Sehr beliebt als Rückzugs- und Erholungspunkt sind auch die botanischen Gärten, die Pflanzen in bestimmten Habitaten enthalten, die in normaler Erdatmosphäre nicht existieren könnten. Platzwart Boothby führt regelmäßig Rundgänge, die nicht nur von Mitgliedern der Biologieklassen gerne besucht werden, lernt man bei dem beliebten Mann doch nicht nur etwas über Pflanzenkunde, sondern oft etwas über sich selbst. Kadettenheime Die Kadetten leben während ihrer gesamten Ausbildungszeit auf dem Campus und ihre Zimmer befinden sich in einer der 40 sogenannten „Kadettenheime“, die um die Sporteinrichtungen und dem Zentrum für Kunst und Erholung platziert wurden. Neben den eigentlichen sehr kleinen und mit einem Bad, zwei Betten, zwei Schränken und zwei Schreibtischen ziemlich spartanischen Wohneinrichtungen, die aber individuell auf die Bedürfnisse der entsprechenden Bewohner und Spezies eingestellt werden können, enthalten die Kadettenheime auch diverse Entspannungsmöglichkeiten wie Replimate, sowie je eine große Mensa in der sowohl echtes Essen (erhältlich gegen Credits), als auch Replikatornahrung angeboten wird. Besonderes -Im Falle eines weitreichenden Krieges kann ein Notfallprotokoll eingeleitet werden, das die Eignungsanforderungen herabsetzt und gleichzeitig die Ausbildung auf Kosten diplomatischer und historischer Fächer beschleunigt und von vier auf zwei Jahre verkürzt. Ferien und Annehmlichkeiten fallen in dieser Zeit zugunsten eines zügigeren Unterrichts aus. -Das Salutieren ist zwar kein Teil der Sternenflotte, verboten ist es allerdings auch nicht, weshalb es hin und wieder vorkommt, dass es Leute aus nostalgischen Gründen tun. Dafür wird von den Kadetten erwartet, stramm zu stehen, wenn sie einem Kadett aus einem höheren Jahr, einem Offizier, oder einem Dozenten begegnen. Jene Vorgesetzten werden mit "Sir" angesprochen. -Ein besonderes Naturschauspiel des San Francisco-Campus ist der morgendliche Nebel, der nicht nur im Winter, sondern auch im Sommer regelmäßig auftritt und besonders dann spektakulär anzusehen ist, wenn er die Golden Gate-Bridge teilweise verschlingt, oder langsam von der Morgensonne weggebrannt wird. Außerdem ist die Luft aufgrund der direkten Nähe zum Ozean sehr salzig und frisch. - In der Bucht direkt vor der Akademie liegt jener klingonischer Bird of Prey versunken, mit dem James T.Kirk und seine Crew zwei Buckelwaale aus der Vergangenheit geholt haben, um eine außerirdische Sonde von der Vernichtung der Erde abzuhalten. Heute wurde der Bird of Prey (Bounty genannt) abgedichtet und kann vom Akademie-Museum aus über einen unterirdischen Gang betreten werden. Kategorie:Sternenflottenabteilungen Kategorie:Planetarische Basen und Gebäude der Sternenflotte Kategorie:Schulen und andere Bildungseinrichtungen